


L x Light - fanfiction 2019

by 3CherryGirl8



Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: 3CherryGirl8, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Death Note References, M/M, Maybe my first lawlight fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CherryGirl8/pseuds/3CherryGirl8
Summary: When a competition gets organized, L and Light will find out they have shippers. Light decides to make a plan to trick them, so they'll believe they're actually couple. But in the end they mess up their plan...
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), L/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s), Yes the kids could be girls, yaoi stuff - Relationship
Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927192
Kudos: 43
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	1. Chapter 1

"Light... You know that the series we played has become very popular all over the world, especially in Japan?" L said while he was holding a small poster

"Oh yeah, you mean «Death Note» Yes, it is strongly popular and our creators got lots of money. Why?"

"Because today in the morning, I found this poster which announces a competition for the fans of the series. It says that the winners will have the chance to stay in our apartment for one week"

"hmm... Sounds nice. I mean... What?! They haven't even asked us if we want six unknown people in our apartment! How rude..."

"Wait, Light" L said

"It says that they haven't asked us for it yet, but if we accept it they'll pay us 100.000 ¥" (One hundred and thousands yen)

Then the phone started ringing. The two boys looked at each other.

"Do you think we can do this?" Light asked

"We'll get paid, so... No matter how difficult will be, but at least we'll take these money"

"But they are our fans... And maybe our shippers! What if we do something that will disappoint them?"

"Then it's their problem. NOT ours. Just think about the money" the detective said. \- \- The two protagonists had accepted the request. The competition has chosen six fans of the series and now they were really happy for being the guests at L and Light's house.

They had prepared everything about their visitors. From what they'll eat, to where they'll sleep. Fortunately, their apartment was very big, so it wasn't much of a problem. 

L liked the fact he had fans. He liked it even more when they tried to feed him, sweets. But Light didn't like it at all... Some fans had drawn hentai pictures of him and L, and they also asked him when they're gonna get married.

Anger was boiling down inside of him, and he could barely calm down himself.

Suddenly, an idea came up to the killer's mind.

I could scream from anger because we are not couples, but no! I have a better plan! When time turns 12 o'clock at the midnight, L and I will start screaming and moaning, so we'll make them believe we are having sex. And in case they won't believe it, I'll lock the door of our bedroom. I mean... Yes! The party starts tonight! Light thought to himself

_I wanna laugh so badly, but I can't because they'll hear me! Hmm... I think that's okay because after making my plan real, I will laugh as much as I want! Do you ship me with this bastard? Then fine! I will make your wish come true..._


	2. Chapter 2

Light told L about the plan but he didn't agree. However, when the clock showed 12 o'clock at midnight, things changed.

"Wake up" Light said to detective while he was sleeping.

"It's time to fake our sex moment"

L left a small yawn.

"It's boring... Do it on your own"

"But how? I can't make my voice exactly like yours, and if I imitate it, then it will actually seem to be fake"

"So, I guess I have no other choice... Alright. Let's do this"

"Okay, who starts first?"

"You will start because you had the idea" L said

Light started screaming

"Aahhh! L! Don't do this! We have our guests! I don't want them to hear us!"

"It's only for a night, darling! Please stop screaming!" 

"Aaaahh! stop!" Light shouted more loudly

"Light... You sound like a butcher's slaughtering you"

"Sorry but I'm not an actor..."

"I think that was enough. Shall we stop?"

"They haven't heard us yet. It's your turn now"

_God have mercy on me... _L though to himself__

____

"Please! Light! Stop! Show mercy to me, please! I will do anything you want! Nooo! That hurts!" L screamed

____

"L, do you think that's what people say when they're having sex?"

____

"I don't know. I'm a virgin"

____

"We have to find something that characterizes sex" Light said

____

Meanwhile, the three first guests were lying on their beds. They were hearing moans from Light and L's room.

____

"Can you hear them?" the first kid asked

____

"Is that Light and L?"

____

"I think so... These are their moans"

____

"I should go and tell them we're trying to sleep" the second kid said

____

"No, let's just wait. They'll stop soon"

____

But they didn't. Their screams became more loudly.

____

"Oh my god... Light's trying to rape L"

____

"Or maybe L's trying to rape Light"

____

"Maybe they're raping each other"

____

They looked at the third kid.

____

"What?" she said

____

As for the rest three kids... They were sleeping like angels so they hear nothing

____

"Okay, guys listen. I'll give them three minutes more. When 10 minutes pass but they're still doing it, I'm gonna stop them" The first kid said and they agreed with him

____

"Light! No, Light! Think about our child!"

____

"That was too much, L! You know that males can't have a baby together"

____

"Let me finish my quote..." L said

____

"No! Light! Think about our child! He's all alone in the fridge in he's waiting for me to eat it!"

____

"It does not make sense..." Light commented

____

"Uhh... Light. I don't have any ideas. How about stopping for a bit?"

____

"Yeah, you're right... Me neither I don't have ideas"

____

-  
-  
-

____

1 hour passed

____

-  
-  
-

____

L was sitting on his bed eating a big cake and Light was cutting his nails.

____

"Say [Light why I'm forced to do this with you]"

____

"Light, why I'm forced to do this with you?!"

____

"Shut up and sit down there!"

____

"Light I have an idea"

____

"What?"

____

"How about screaming [Somebody help me]?"

____

"Hmm...Sounds good. But don't shout it too much dramatically, okay?"

____

L didn't speak for some minutes.

____

"Somebody help me!"

____

"That was too much, you useless actor..."

____

"He's killing him!" the first kid shouted

____

"They're not doing it anymore, now Light's trying to kill L!" the third kid shouted

____

"How can he kill him? He's the love of his life, according to some fanfictions!"

____

"He's killing him because he loves him so much! Don't you understand?! It is finally confirmed he loves him! When they're gonna get married, I'm gonna take super cute photos of them together! I guess L's corpse would be amazing in a groom's costume!"

____

"Stop fangirling, you moron! It seems you don't understand what true love is, because anyone had never loved you!"

____

"Shh! Be quiet!" the first kid said

____

"They stopped..."

____

"Did they actually stop? Or maybe L stopped talking forever?" the third kid said

____

"Don't say such things!"

____

No one talked for some minutes. Silence everywhere...

____

"Light, I wish you died!" L shouted

____

"Yaaay! He's alive!" The three kids shouted together. They were relieved L was alive, so they went back to bed.

____

"Uhh... You know what, L? This isn't how I expected it...We messed it up. I think it's better go to sleep now"

____

"Yeah, you're right. They must have heard us"

____

"But if they didn't hear us, we can do it next night"

____

"Goodnight, Light"

____

"Goodnight, L"

____

Suddenly, L woke up. He realized he had fallen asleep on his chair, in front of his laptop.

____

"Hey, L what's up?" Light asked him

____

"I saw a weird dream..."

____

"Tell me! I know some stuff about dreams!" Light said

____

"No, it's okay. Maybe it's from anxiety or maybe my brain is trying to tell me you're dangerous..."

____


End file.
